Amo il mio insegnante
by Gaxxy
Summary: Feliciano has been in love with his History teacher, Monika Beilschmidt for almost a year now. So far she has resisted every single one of his advances – however today he is determined to finally win her over. Italy/Fem!Germany, Smut


**Title:** Amo il mio insegnante (I love my teacher)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Italy x Fem!Germany (Feliciano/Monika) and mentioned Greece/Japan  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Feliciano has been in love with his History teacher, Monika Beilschmidt for almost a year now. So far she has resisted every single one of his advances – however today he is determined to finally win her over.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Smut, High school AU, Student/Teacher relationship, genderbend, Fem!Germany

* * *

><p>Ever since Feliciano Vargas entered into his third year at Hetalia High, History had been the subject he looked forward to most. It wasn't Art or Home Economics like it used to be, although they came pretty darn close behind and they were still definitely his absolute favorites.<p>

There were a couple of reasons that Feliciano really enjoyed History – for one thing all of his really good friends were in the same class as him! He took it upon himself to seat himself next to Kiku, on the other side to the Japanese student's boyfriend Heracles. Elizabeta and Roderich were in the class too; as were Emma and Lili. He wasn't close to many other students in the class but he knew them and they were all quite entertaining! There was never a dull lesson in his History class that was for sure.

However the main reason he loved this class wasn't any of that. A soft smile spread across Feliciano's lips as that reason walked into the classroom and set down her things on the desk at the front of the class, straightening herself up and clearing her throat – instantly silencing the entire room.

Monika Beilschmidt had a commanding presence that instantly brought her respect from her students and her peers. She was always dressed neatly and professionally, though she did favor trousers with her shirts and suit-jackets rather than a nice skirt. Something Feliciano felt was quite a shame as he was sure those legs were quite lovely to look at, just like the rest of her.

From the first day Feliciano had set eyes on this particular History teacher he'd been absolutely smitten with her deep blue eyes and her short blonde hair.

A lot of his class-mates didn't understand his crush, for the most part. After all Miss Beilschmidt could be a very intimidating woman and while she did her best to disguise it she did have a fairly short temper. Still she managed to be patient enough with people as long as they were genuinely trying. It was when they were deliberately goofing around and being disruptive that she exploded. Luckily not many of the students in Feliciano's class tended to do that kind of thing.

The young Italian sighed dreamily just before he answered with an eager 'Present~!' when his name was called off from the register.

"Heracles!" Miss Beilschmidt snapped, scowling at the narcoleptic Greek who immediately stopped snoring and raised his head groggily to see what had disturbed his nap. "Honestly, can you at least wait until _after_ I've called out the register before you fall asleep?" she sighed in exasperation. In response Heracles just mumbled sleepily in incoherent Greek before his head settled back into his arms.

With another sigh she turned to the board and started writing up their topic for the day. Feliciano laughed quietly, if Heracles wasn't so naturally good at History he knew for a fact that Miss Beilschmidt would have kicked him out of the class long ago. It probably helped that Mrs Karpusi was the head of the History department at this school. No-one else could have got away with it – Alfred Jones had tried to not long after Third Year started ... he'd been thrown out of the class in the first week. As a result, for the last year or so he had been forced to take up Technical with Mr Oxenstierna instead.

Feliciano didn't need to pretend to pay attention, his eyes were fixated upon the German-born woman all throughout her explanations about Scapa Flow and the Churchill barriers and the part they played for Britain during the Second World War. She was mostly just going over what they had already learned to refresh their memories for an upcoming practice exam. After a while she stopped and looked around the class-room with a sigh before setting down the red marker she had been using on the white-board.

"All right... how many of you actually remember anything of what I have just told you?" when only about three hands were raised Miss Beilschmidt shook her head once again in exasperation. "Okay, do _any_ of you remember _anything_ about the Orkney Islands from what I've taught you before?" Two of the hands went down and she ran her fingers through those soft-looking blonde tresses.

"Erm, where are the Orkney Islands again?" Feliciano couldn't help but smile fondly at the agitated way Miss Beilschmidt rubbed her face with her hand.

Regaining her composure and taking a deep breath she went to wipe off everything she'd written up on the board so far. "Okay, it looks like we'll be spending the next couple of days going over the part that the Orkney Islands played in World War Two. _Try_ and pay attention this time – even if it doesn't specifically come up in the questions it is good to have this extra knowledge in order to gain a few marks that might make all the difference to your grades. You can always find ways to fit in extra pieces of information like this into your answers to make them just that little bit better."

A lot of Feliciano's class-mates groaned loudly. "But nobody else has to learn about these stupid islands! Nobody I've ever asked has even heard of them before!" protested someone from the back of the class.

Everyone else held their breath as they watched Miss Beilschmidt's hand twitch before she flew off. "Exactly! I'm trying to put you all in a better position for your upcoming exams than those others! The examiners are always looking for things that make an individual stand out from everyone else – so by putting in information that people from other classes won't have then you're more likely to score higher marks!" she snapped. "However if you do not agree with me then you're free to leave this class right now ... just don't expect to be allowed back in here afterwards."

With that threat hanging in the air she turned back to the board and started to go over everything regarding the subject.

Discreetly Kiku handed Feliciano a note underneath the table. The Italian looked at his friend in surprise – normally Kiku was highly against 'disruptive' actions such as note-passing. Whatever it was, he really wanted to know what it said. So Feliciano grudgingly tore his gaze away from his History teacher and carefully opened up the folded sheet of paper.

_She is certainly quite domineering... are you completely sure about her, Feliciano? After all you can be, rather emotional. I fear that some day she might not be a good match for you. Perhaps a girl of a gentler demeanor? Lili, perhaps?_

Feliciano smiled at his friend's concern and quickly scribbled back a response.

_Don't worry about me, Kiku! She's not really that bad – in fact most of the time she's really nice and patient with me! Besides my Grandpa taught me everything I need to know about women and how to handle them. I just need to break my way through her walls a little bit at a time. Anyway it's good that she can stand up for herself! Besides, what woman can resist pure Italian charm? ;)_

When the end of class came around everyone began scrambling to gather their things in order to get out of school to enjoy their free time before the next day. "I want you all to at least make an attempt to refresh your memories on this topic!" Miss Beilschmidt called over the excitement. "Tomorrow we'll talk about the Italian Prisoners of War who were held there so be prepared!"

Feliciano waited until everyone else was gone and the German beauty had slumped back into her chair. Now was his chance to try again. So far she had resisted his attempts at charming her, Feliciano was actually quite impressed with her strength of will but it only made him all the more determined to win her over.

"What is it Feliciano? Was there something you didn't understand?" she asked when he approached her. He pulled one of his winning smiles on her and leaned slightly on one hand that he settled on her desk.

Feliciano shook his head. "No, I just wanted to compliment you on the way you look today. Did you have a haircut recently? It's just that you look extra lovely, and I wondered how that could be! After all you always look fantastic." she sighed again, really she shouldn't do that so much. Although she always was that little bit more appealing when she got flustered or exasperated.

"Honestly... do you have any idea how inappropriate this is?" she asked, eyes narrowing in a slight glare. "If there's nothing you need, then I suggest you go and enjoy your afternoon." her voice was firm, holding a tiny amount of threat that Feliciano was nothing more than bark with no bite behind it.

"But I mean it!" Feliciano insisted whole-heartedly. He moved his free hand over to tuck a rebellious piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't know how you cannot see it yourself – you are absolutely gorgeous and it's a shame that you don't fully take advantage of it." he watched her with heartfelt remorse. "Any man would be lucky to be able to call you his ... I know that if you'd just let that man be me then I would never let you be unappreciated. A woman such as yourself... you deserve the best – I just wish you'd let me give it to you." Feliciano told her mournfully, gazing intently at the light blush which made its way onto her fair cheeks.

She coughed in what seemed to be embarrassment and tried to stand up. "No. Feliciano, you really should go before you get us both into a lot of trouble. I could lose my job!"

In one fluid motion Feliciano slid so that he was completely in front of her, one hand on either side of the chair to keep her from escaping. "Is that all that's holding you back?" he felt hope rising in his chest, she hadn't outright rejected him. "Because no-one has to know! The only people who would be in on it would be you and me – I wouldn't tell a soul." he told her earnestly.

She opened her mouth to protest only to be cut off by Feliciano caressing her cheek. "It would be our secret ... I'm not underage anymore! We wouldn't have to tell anyone, not until after I leave school. Then there wouldn't be any problem, right?"

Miss Beilschmidt gulped slightly, looking away from him, although then some kind of realisation seemed to dawn on her. "You're completely serious. This ... this isn't just some cruel joke to you."

Feliciano looked at her with honest hurt in his eyes. "Never. I care deeply for you, I don't want anyone besides you. Did you honestly believe I was just trying to play with your heart? That is not the way of Italians. Everything I have ever said to you ... I meant every single word."

He didn't even give her a chance to respond before he pressed his lips to hers, relishing in just how soft and full they were. It was a gentle, honest action. Not pushing her into anything, at least not until she settled a hand on his shoulder and kissed him back.

"This is wrong..." she murmured as they pulled apart. Feliciano just smiled encouragingly.

He ran his fingers tenderly through her hair and nuzzled his face against her cheek. "Love is never wrong. Don't fight me anymore, okay? I promise you won't regret it." That seemed to be all that was needed to crack the remainder of her resolve. She let him crawl onto her lap and pulled him into another kiss, still gentle but hungrier than before. Just how long had she been fighting her own desire for him? Feliciano wasn't sure. At first her rejections certainly seemed to say she wasn't interested in the slightest. Just when had that changed? Not that it mattered now as he eased her lips apart in order to slide his tongue into her mouth to deepen their kiss.

Feliciano took his time, savouring the events that he had been longing after for so long. His hands slid over her arms and shoulders before slowly caressing her sides, making sure he didn't scare her off. He wasn't about to let his beautiful German run away from him. Not now that things were finally going right.

When he found the boldness in himself to gingerly touch her breasts through her black shirt Feliciano found himself thrilled that she didn't protest, and in fact pressed against his touch. He broke off the kiss in order to lightly caress her throat with his lips as he listened to the increasing heaviness in her breathing.

He found a spot just at the bottom of her throat that made her breath hitch and smiled broadly against her skin before deciding to concentrate on that area as he slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. Feliciano ghosted his fingers over the full mounds of her ample chest, pressing light kisses over them before gazing up at her flushed face and need-darkened eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how truly beautiful you are, Miss Beilschmidt?" he murmured huskily. "Because you are ... don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"Monika..." she breathed. Feliciano tilted his head in slight confusion. "If we're going to do this... then call me Monika, not Miss Beilschmidt."

Feliciano whispered her name experimentally and decided he really liked the way it sounded as it rolled off his tongue. He settled both hands at her hips and flicked his tongue over her bra-covered nipple. Her eyes fluttered shut, one hand curling into Feliciano's auburn hair as her head lolled backwards. Encouraged by the action he liberated both breasts from their lacy confines and began to lavish them with attention, murmuring and groaning her name all the while.

He never would have thought she would be so willing to let him get along with this. Monika got to work on the buttons of Feliciano's own school-shirt, clearly not wanting to be the only one exposed like this anymore. The Italian let her get on with it, shifting his body whenever needed to help her along. His own breathing grew more erratic as those slender fingers explored his abdomen and shuddering when they glided enticingly close to the top of his jeans.

However that was where he stopped her, gently taking hold of both hands to look up at her with an endearing smile. As much as he might have wanted her to touch him there, that wasn't what this was all about. "Don't worry, just relax and let me take care of you. All right, Monika? Today I just want to let you know how special you are, okay?" he asked, still smiling endearingly as he began to kiss each of her knuckles individually.

She nodded slowly, but pulled him back up for another kiss, moaning as their tongues slid together in that private and intimate dance they had only recently choreographed.

Satisfied that he would be allowed to get on with things his own way, Feliciano began slowly kissing his way down her wonderfully toned stomach, the result of what he had heard was an almost obsessive weight-control regime. Though he tended to prefer a bit more softness in the stomach area, not so flat, this worked for Monika. He worked on relieving her of her black trousers and her underwear.

Once those were out of the way Feliciano caressed her thighs and hips tenderly. Both wonderfully shaped, just like he had always imagined them to be. Then without warning he dove down, nuzzling her entrance and lapping at the wetness which elicited a wonderful gasping moan from Monika's throat.

The taste and scent of her were overpowering. As much as he wanted to drag this out and genuinely satisfy Monika, he couldn't stop himself from reaching his tongue up inside her to get more of that taste.

When the grip on his hair tightened in a warning Monika couldn't verbally give – too busy moaning his name in ecstasy – he stopped, opting instead to kiss and lick at the swollen bud of her clit. Soon enough she was gasping and writhing against him, trying to beg him without words to stop teasing her. The Italian, however couldn't resist a few more teasing flicks of his tongue before he pulled away to remove his jeans and his boxers.

As soon as the cool air hit him he groaned, relieved to be free of the uncomfortable tightness. Feliciano leaned down over Monika, pressing their foreheads together as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Kiss me." he whispered and she complied immediately, wrapping both of her arms around his neck as he positioned his hips and her legs for the final and most anticipated part.

Her fingers gripped at Feliciano's shoulders to let him know she was ready whenever he was. With one final squeeze at her thigh he gave in to her wishes and slowly buried himself inside her. They groaned into each others mouths and Feliciano had to break the kiss, panting slightly as he grew accustomed to the tight, moist cavern that surrounded him.

"Move...!" Monika's trembling command snapped the last thread of his self control as he began thrusting up into her.

They muffled each others sounds of pleasure with a heated kiss as they neared their limits. Monika came first, and with the intensity she screamed into his mouth Feliciano was glad no-one would be able to hear it. As she continuously contracted around him he found himself releasing into her as well, unable to hold himself back anymore.

They remained there gasping and trembling as they recovered, planting tender and affectionate kisses all over each others' faces. "_Ich liebe dich, mein _Feliciano." she murmured exhaustedly against his neck. Feliciano had no idea what Monika said to him but he smiled and buried his face into her hair, holding her close.

The next day everyone across the school was talking in hushed whispers. Students and teachers alike. The notorious History teacher had come into school that day dressed as immaculately as usual, however the clothing was decidedly more feminine. A dark grey knee-length skirt had replaced the trousers, and instead of a shirt was a reserved but lovely white blouse.

And she had been smiling.

Gilbert Beilschmidt the head of the P.E department decided to let his class off to do whatever they wanted as he stormed his way to his sister's classroom. She was outside talking to one of the Vargas brothers about homework or something when the albino rested a hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "Give us a minute here, Squirt."

After a nod from Monika the Italian gave them both some space. "What the hell's up with you today, Monika?" Gilbert demanded with a hiss. Monika had just looked at him evenly with that calm and reserved expression she always wore.

"Is there anything wrong with me wanting to dress a little nicer, Gilbert?" she asked, not betraying anything. Although she pointedly avoided looking anywhere near Feliciano otherwise she knew she would start blushing heavily and stuttering badly from embarrassment.

Gilbert crossed his arms across his chest. "It's incredibly unlike you, _Schwester_. Seriously, tell big _Br__ü__der_ what's got you so happy and different today." his eyes narrowed slightly and his fingers tightened around his arms. "It's not a man is it? If someone's touched you then I'll kill them!" he hissed protectively, making Feliciano freeze in fear which luckily Gilbert didn't seem to notice.

Monika sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Br__ü__der_ it's none of your business. Now you have a class to teach and so do I." She told him sternly with a firm glare warning him not to push his luck. With a scowl and muttering in harsh German under his breath Gilbert turned and stormed off down the Hall towards his class.

Once he was gone Feliciano let out a relieved sigh. "I was so worried there..." Monika clapped him lightly on the shoulder with a reassuring smile. She really should smile more often.

"Don't worry about him. Gilbert's all bark and no bite, besides he wouldn't dare go against what I want no matter how much he dislikes it."

* * *

><p>AN: And here's my first GerIta. Why is it genderbent? I just felt like it - and I prefer Fem!Germany to Fem!Italy. I chose the name Monika because it's one Himaruya favours for her and I prefer it to Louise. I don't know why I just do. Also Emma is my favorite name for Belgium.

The little bit at the end was meant to be much shorter, but ah well I just wanted to have protective big brother Gilbert thrown in. I wasn't trying to be too serious with this one as it was just a bit of fun. It's also my first smut story so I hope I did all right.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it :)

_**Translations**_

_Ich liebe dich, mein Feliciano - _I love you, my Feliciano_  
>Schwester - <em>Sister_  
><em>Br<em>_ü__der_ - _Brother


End file.
